


blood is thicker than

by http_cosmolio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, chan is twelve and a dumbass, seokmin kills people for fun and soonyoung is just creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_cosmolio/pseuds/http_cosmolio
Summary: Most people thought Lee Seokmin was just a regular businessman.Well, they were wrong, according to one Lee Chan. Because he was a serial killer, and Chan was about to prove it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	blood is thicker than

Most people thought Lee Seokmin was just a regular businessman.

Well, they were _wrong_ , according to one Lee Chan. Because he was a serial killer, and Chan was about to prove it.

The majority of the people that knew Lee Seokmin knew him for his charming, kind personality. Chan knew not to be fooled by it. A sweet and harmless personality could hide a lot, and if no one looked behind the scenes then they wouldn’t see him for the monster that he absolutely was.

Just because he was twelve didn’t mean Chan was _stupid_ . He could figure out a lot of stuff — Chan absolutely loved the idea of mysteries, and had spent years obsessing over shows and books alike. He had recently gone into an obsession with true crime, but his caregivers had nervously tried to stop him. But _anyway_ …

It was purely an accident that Chan found about the guy. But if one really looked, at the times and places where Lee Seokmin just _happened_ to be absent and when the missing person had first disappeared and made the connections, they would know. No one ever bothered to check, though — why would a nice guy like Seokmin ever do something terrible like that?

All the articles Chan found called him DK. It was a weird name (it stood for Dokyeom, whatever the hell that meant). The man was painstakingly careful, but clearly not careful enough. Maybe he was getting cocky. 

But here he was, about to confront the man at his own home.

The house was inconspicuous looking enough, but this was what the address Chan had gotten from the Internet had said. He checked and double checked and _yes_ , this was house 218. 

He took the porch stairs two at a time, a little hesitance in his step as he eyed the door in front of him. Chan wasn’t that short, but it seemed to loom above him.

Chan took a deep breath to steel himself, and knocked.

Dead silence. Was anyone even home? Chan chewed nervously at his lip — if he had to break in, then that would be a whole different set of problems to deal with. 

He knocked again, a little harder this time.

Again, silence. Chan frowned, turning back around and intending to just hop back down the stairs and leave. But as soon as he tried, the door swung open, and he froze in place.

Chan swiveled back around with a loud squeaking of his shoes, and was met with a strikingly handsome man. He definitely wasn’t Lee Seokmin — his eyes were narrower, cheeks rounder. Where Lee Seokmin was all sharp edges, this stranger was a little softer, though he did look kinda bony, no offense to him.

But this stranger wasn’t dressed like a businessman, that was for sure. Honestly, the man dressed more like a mid-fifties housewife than anything else, but Chan wasn’t about to say that out loud.

He also looked faintly familiar, but Chan dismissed it.

“Hello?” the man said, his dark brows furrowing in what was probably confusion. “Did you need something?”

“Uhm, sorry. I….don’t know. I think I have the wrong house.”

Did Lee Seokmin live with anyone else? Chan should’ve done more research about that particular topic; he _thought_ the man had a spouse, but he never really looked into that. He should’ve.

The man looked him up and down, head tilting in consideration, before he stepped aside and idk man he gestured smth. He smiled a little crookedly at Chan’s embarrassed expression.

“I’m Soonyoung,” he said. “Here, come inside. We’ll have a snack and then I’ll let you go on your way.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble for you,” Chan quickly blurted out, surreptitiously glancing back at the porch staircase. He silently wondered if he could make a sudden break for it. “It’s okay.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Soonyoung insisted.

Chan hesitated. 

“It’s _fine_.”

Another pause. “Oh. Uh, okay. If you’re really sure.”

“I’m sure,” Soonyoung answered a little too fast, but Chan didn’t notice and followed him inside.

The house was a lot bigger than it seemed, and Chan took a moment to simply stare at his surroundings. Even if Soonyoung had no connections to Lee Seokmin, he had to be rich as _hell_. 

Soonyoung shut the door and locked it after Chan came inside, ambling over to what Chan assumed was the kitchen.

Chan kept staring at what was clearly expensive furniture (who even owned chairs with embroidered cushions anymore?), when Soonyoung called out, “You can sit down at the table, you know.”

He looked a little despairingly at the massive dining table, wide eyed at the eight — no, nine — chairs he saw. How was it so big? 

“Can I sit anywhere?” he asked meekly. He inspected the plush chairs some more. They looked even more ornate than Chan first thought. 

“You can sit wherever,” was the response, and Chan listened to the sounds of multiple cabinets opening and closing in succession. 

Chan scuffed his feet nervously against the shiny wooden floors, wincing when his ratty shoes made dirty marks against it. He decided to stop ruining the floor and shuffled over to the table, picking a seat at random, and plopped down.

It took more than ten minutes for Soonyoung to come walking in, bearing the food he promised. Chan had spent those minutes with his hands folded neatly in his lap, staring blankly at the table in silence. 

There was a vase of lilacs neatly placed on the center of the dining table. Chan slowly looked up from it to Soonyoung, who was balancing a plate in either hand. 

He set it down in front of Chan, who scanned it with a dubious expression.

“You said it was a snack, not a meal,” Chan said, though he still picked up his fork.

“It’s neither lunch nor dinner,” Soonyoung reasoned. He was already eating, fork poised in front of him. “But I always like an excuse to cook for people.”

The food did look good, Chan had to admit. Actually, it looked fucking _delicious_ — if Soonyoung always made excuses to cook, it would make sense that he was, well, good at cooking.

Chan stabbed his fork into what looked like steak and started chewing on it. Yeah, it was really good.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, only punctuated by the sound of chewing. Soonyoung occasionally shot glances at Chan (looking for approval?) as he ate. Finally, he set down his utensil with a loud _clack_ and leaned forward, his expression a little expectant.

Chan automatically startled, putting his own fork down to rest on his plate. They stared at each other for a moment.

“It’s good,” Chan said, “like really good. You’re a great cook.”

Soonyoung beamed, his eyes creasing into something that looked much like the 10:10 of a clock. 

“Thank you.” He took another bite of his food. 

Soonyoung then made a sudden noise, pointing his fork in Chan’s direction. “Yah, I never got your name. I don’t even know what you’re doing in my house.”

“My name is Chan,” he answered, trying not to blush. “And, umm, I was looking for Lee Seokmin.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows arched at the name.

“Oh, I know him,” Soonyoung said, noncommittal.

“You do?” Chan perked up. Maybe this whole visit wouldn’t be so unsuccessful after all.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung didn’t elaborate any further, and Chan visibly wilted in disappointment.

“Okay,” Chan muttered, turning back to his food. He picked at the meat a little, trying to work out just what it was. Was it lamb? Steak, maybe? It definitely wasn’t chicken.

Chan didn’t think he had eaten anything quite like it before. He was so focused on trying to figure out this mini mystery, he didn’t realize Soonyoung’s gaze had landed back on him.

He glanced back up, and smiled automatically (albeit awkwardly) when they met eyes again.

However, Soonyoung’s stare was getting just a little too intense for Chan’s liking. His smile faltered. The air was getting tense, and Chan’s palms started to sweat. He wiped them on his shorts.

“Um.” After another painful moment, Chan casually scooched his chair back, abandoning his near empty plate. “Sorry, but where’s your bathroom?”

Soonyoung jerked his head towards the direction of the hallway, not breaking eye contact. “It’s down the hall, at the very end. Can’t miss it.”

Chan smiled again, even more awkwardly than before, and stood up. He squirmed under the scrutiny — he could feel the man’s eyes just _resting_ on his retreating back — and inwardly sighed in relief when he finally turned the corner and left his sight.

To no one’s surprise, the hallway had decorations that were just as ostentatious as the rest of the house; there were two doors in total, one open and the other closed.

The open one, all the way at the end of the hall, was the bathroom Soonyoung promised. Chan peeked inside it, finding nothing of interest other than a few brightly colored soap bottles. 

The closed one, however, was _not_ the bathroom. Curiosity quickly took over before he could even think about being sensical, and Chan slowly nudged the door open.

It was a dark wooden staircase leading down to a basement; well, that’s what Chan _thought_ it was, but he couldn’t really see much down there.

Chan looked around for Soonyoung — the house had gone almost completely silent when he had left the table — but the man was nowhere in sight. After opening the door a little more, he began creeping down the stairs.

It was almost pitch black, and Chan had to squint. He still couldn’t see anything, but it smelled kind of weird. Actually, it smelled pretty awful.

He hesitantly stepped forward, and the room lit up.

Chan gagged at what he saw, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Holy shit,” he swore, his feet instinctively stumbling forward as he took in everything with horror.

He registered the chair in the center of the room first, with a body handcuffed to the floor. Chan tried desperately not to look too closely at it, but the corpse had an unmistakable pallor to it, and the _stains_ , oh God. It smelled even worse when he nervously edged forward, and if Chan looked, he could even see the bloody wounds gaping open in the man’s head —

Chan quickly averted his gaze, instead choosing to focus on the rest of the room — literally anything but the body that used to be a living person. 

There were cabinets attached to the walls and even a fridge containing God knows what, making the whole room look like a twisted rendition of the upstairs kitchen. He stared blankly at the weapons scattered on the countertops. Everything was either plastic or metal, probably so that it could be cleaned.

Chan closed his eyes, still refusing to acknowledge the body right in front of him. This was definitely a murder scene. Everything in the basement looked way too organized to be an accident.

 _Right. A serial killer_ , Chan thought, and choked down the bile threatening to rise in his throat. He guessed he really did find a murderer, even if it wasn’t the exact one he was looking for.

 _But wait_ . Looking back on it, Soonyoung said he knew Seokmin, but he never specified how. If he was his housemate, like his _husband_ , then that most likely meant that —

“Now what’s all this?” 

Chan froze. Very slowly, he turned around to see Soonyoung at the bottom of the staircase.

Oh. Oh no.

He quickly looked around him, but the basement didn’t offer any solutions. The only way out was up the staircase and back through the hallway, but Soonyoung was blocking the exit.

At that moment, the light turned back off, leaving them both back in the dark.

“Um,” Chan said, very eloquently.

He could barely make out Soonyoung’s expression, just the outline of his body. The man sighed.

“Come here,” Soonyoung urged him, after a tense moment.

He didn’t move. Soonyoung sighed again, louder this time, and walked forward. Chan instinctively scrambled back as he reached a hand out and grabbed his wrist, but stilled when Soonyoung pulled him into a hug. 

More shocked than anything, Chan felt Soonyoung pat him gently on the head, leading them back up the staircase and into the hallway again.

Chan gingerly ducked his head into Soonyoung’s warm chest, hiding his face in Soonyoung’s apron in an attempt to stifle the tears threatening to well up.

It was either that or try to fight him off, and Chan had a feeling he wouldn’t take it too well. He smelled nice, anyway.

He breathed in, then out, looking up at Soonyoung. It was weird how quickly everything became calm, his senses becoming more and more muted.

Soonyoung ran a thumb along the curve of Chan’s lip, a regretful look on his face. Chan frowned.

It was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

“Didn’t Mommy ever teach you not to take food from strangers?” Soonyoung murmured.

He looked at him sluggishly, blinking a little haphazardly, and then he realized.

Ah. The _food_. Chan was so stupid.

“Wh, wha?” he mumbled. “Why?”

Soonyoung smiled softly down at him, the perfect picture of innocence, as Chan slurred an approximation of Soonyoung’s name.

“I don’t want to hurt a sweet boy like you,” Soonyoung cooed, taking Chan’s face in his hands. 

“Just sleep now, baby.”

Chan tried to fight, but his eyes were falling shut against his will.

“You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> the original story is by @soonsprout!! this has been sitting in my docs for half a year but i thought i might as well upload it now lol.
> 
> i have been dealing with some shit in the past week but i impulsively dyed my hair one (1) shade lighter and decided to post this to make myself feel better so that helped a lot. anyway ty for reading eheh


End file.
